This invention generally relates to carrier tapes for handling electronic components. More particularly, this invention relates to a carrier tape arrangement having a reinforced restraining member for securely handling electronic components with external leads.
Carrier tapes for handling electronic components during shipment and storage are well known. A typical arrangement includes a plastic material tape with a plurality of vacuum-formed pockets into which the selected electronic components are placed for handling. A variety of carrier tapes have been designed to handle various types of electronic components.
One difficulty associated with carrier tapes is that electrical components having external leads may tend to move laterally within the pockets such that the leads pierce or penetrate the sides of the pockets. Such movement not only damages the pocket but potentially damages the leads. The further handling of the carrier tape presents the possibility for further damage or deformation to the leads.
One attempt at minimizing such problems is to include a raised surface within the pocket that is positioned to resist lateral movement of the electronic component within the pocket. The difficulty with such arrangements, however, has been that under some conditions, the raised surface collapses from the force of the laterally moving electronic component, resulting in the same problems otherwise experienced.
There is a need for an improved arrangement for a carrier tape assembly that adequately maintains electronic components with leads within the pockets and prevents undesirable lateral movement during handling. This invention addresses that need while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior attempts.